one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:18 G.R.C. § 1030 - Meeting Rules
(a) Basic Structure The meeting shall be composed of several sections dedicated to a specific topic, each followed by a round of questions. These sections may be interrupted by a number of optional segments, which shall be addressed in sections (b) and © (1) The Clipboard : (A) A meeting shall be considered to have begun when a crew member (hereafter "CM") picks up the meeting clipboard, on which the minutes of the meeting shall be recorded. : (B) The clipboard bearer (hereafter "CB") shall call the meeting to order without undue delay. (2) Reading the Minutes : (A) The meeting shall begin with the CB reading the minutes of the previous meeting and addressing any unresolved issues. : (B) If it is agreed by all present that there are no unresolved issues, this section may be skipped. (3) Successes : (A) In this section the crew shall go around the room and each CM shall name one (1) success they are particularly proud of. : (B) Each CM shall have free reign to name ANY event involving their person as their success. (4) Failures : (A) In this section, each CM shall take turns naming one thing another CM failed at. : (B) Once a CM has had a failure named, no further failures by that CM shall be called out. : © A CM who has been called out may not in turn call out the CM who called them out. : (D) Junior CMs shall form a separate group from senior CMs, and may only criticize and be criticized by each other, and then only in a stage whisper. : (E) No rebuttals are allowed to failures; the failing CM shall simply acknowledge and learn from the failure. : (F) If a crew member who has been vetoed attempts to guilt another crew member for their failure, then the crew member who issued the veto shall have their veto returned. (5) Mysteries : (A) In this section, any CM is free to bring up any unresolved mysteries encountered during the mission. : (B) Questions may be asked during the body of this section so long as they pertain to the mystery at hand. (6) Desires : (A) In this section, the CB shall go around the room and ask each CM if they wish to express one (1) desire. : (B) A CM may apply a conditional to another CM's desire, making it an Amended Desire, provided they allow that CM to do the same to their own desire. (7) General Muckery : (A) Prior to beginning this section a CM must put on the General Muckery record : (B) This section of the meeting is for proposing goofs, gimicks and or gags, using fighting words, or mudslinging/mudslanging (8) Closing Ceremonies : (A) During the closing ceremonies the following tasks which must be performed contemporaneously: :: (i) One CM shall read a poem of their choosing. If no CM volunteers one may be selected by the Nose-Goes Method :: (ii) Two CMs shall engage in swordplay with wooden swords. :: (iii) One CM shall turn the meeting room lights on and off as quickly and regularly as they are able. :: (iv) One CM shall play the closing ceremony theme, either via record or if they are able on an instrument of their choice (b) Additional Components The following meeting segments are optional and may be used as described below. (1) Dares : See: 18 G.R.C. §1030 © (2) Two for Tea : (A) At any point once per meeting, a CM may propose taking a two-minute break for tea. : (B) If the motion is seconded, it carries. : © At the start of the break, all senior CMs shall chant in unison "Tea for Two, Two for Tea, Tea for Two, Two for Tea, Tea for Two, Two for Tea." : (D) At the conclusion of the break, the meeting shall continue from exactly where it left off. (3) Debrief : (A) The debrief shall be included in a meeting at the request of any CM. : (B) If the request is made prior to the meeting, it shall follow the reading of the minutes. : © If a CM requests a debrief during the meeting, it shall be conducted at the CB's discretion. (4) Flashbacks : (A) Each CM may invoke one Flashback per four meetings. : (B) A Flashback is used to temporarily return to any earlier section of the meeting. © Dares During a Dare meeting minutes shall not be taken, nor (1) Prohibitions on Distribution of Dare Procedures : (A) The body of 18 G.R.C. § 1030 © shall not be reproduced in whole or in part outside of any complete publication of the Galactic Republic Code. : (B) Violation of 18 G.R.C. § 1030 ©(1)(A) shall be punished pursuant to 18 G.R.C. § 2381. : © No recording of any kind shall be made while a dare is in effect, including the recording of meeting minutes. : (D) No CM shall acknowledge the existence of 18 G.R.C. § 1030 © under any circumstances. : (E) Violation of 18 G.R.C. § 1030 ©(1)(C-D) shall be punished pursuant to 18 G.R.C. § 793. (1) Declaring a Dare : (A) ... (2) Clarifying Questions & Twists : (A) ... (3) Quibbles : (A) ... (4) Performance of the Dare : (A) ... (5) Punishments, Penalties, and Penances : (A) ... Category:Campaign Bits Category:Procedure